Zero's Mine Bitch
by Leasie
Summary: Zero accidentally finds a book that has a spell to make someone fall in love with you and tries to use it on Yuki, what happens if a perfect plan backfires and Zero finds himself with a ginormous fan group of love sick girls? Warning may be out of character at times! :) ZeroxYuki and a lit of SayorixZero T to be safe for further incidents!


Disclaimer- Masturi-Sama! This is her's and her's alone, sort of my plot anyway! I don't own Vampire Knight.

Zero's Pov

My name is: Zero Kiryu.

I like: tomato soup.

I dislike: hate: Kaname Kuran.

My future ideal career is: to become an assassin who kills people like Kuran, (especially Kuran.)

The class I'm looking forward to the most is: horse riding

My hobbies include: hurting myself, hurting others and especially killing Kaname Kuran (whether in my head, to a dummy I made of him or in future time.)

My family includes:… really you're going to ask me that question?

Something you may not know about me is: that I will find the most effective way to kill Kaname Kuran.

I smirked as the class went around reading their answers to the 'get to know you better' questions. The boy on a desk to my right finished. I picked up my piece of paper and began my fantastic piece of work. Mouths gaped as I got to my Hobbies section and I noticed out the corner of my eye in front of me was a very angry face glaring at me, ah Yuki, what an interesting expression. Finally I finished, the room became silent and I noticed people around me edged further away from my direction. After a minute or so the teacher came out of his shocked trance and scribbled on a piece of paper signaling me to go to the front. "Uhn Zero, take this note to the counselors office I think you may want to discuss your, uh… Interesting um, interests." I grinned and left the class room, no way in hell was I gonna go see the counselor, Head master cross was the counselor!" I ran into the library and grabbed a random book then snuck out to the stables, I crouched down on a pile of fresh hay next to a white horse who affectionately nibbled his hair when he entered. "crap!" I moaned when he realized that he had rushed into a random isle which happened to be that girly fortune telling sections instead of a mystery section with jerry archer and stuff like that in there. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to read this for the time being seeing by the time I went back, found where the section was, returned the book, went to the right section, browsed through already read books till one I hadn't read then sneak out without being caught and come back here the bell would have gone and class would have been dismissed causing Yuki to find me and harass me for getting out of class and slacking off. The title was called steal the heart off someone with a mix of a few ingredients. I flicked through the book and found a recipe to make the person of your admiration fall for you. I blinked, put in something sweet, something that smells nice and something that you dislike in water them mix it together and chant is smells make you fall for someone I'd have surrounded you by roses then pour on ground near person of your choosing. Hmm, I looked around a small bucket full of rain water, water check, a stick for mixing, mixing tool check, roses in garden, nice smelling thing check, a lollypop Yuki gave me, sweet object yes, I cut my finger and blood dripped into water, thing I hate check! I grabbed everything and mixed it together and chanted the words. Now to put it place where Yuki will go? Her bedroom, I'll tell her she needs her extra pair of boots for riding! I snuck out and into the female dorm pouring the contents in her room. I went back to library and left as the bell went. He walked over to the classroom as Yuki exited, "Yuki you need to grab your boots soon horse riding is next," I moaned as she nodded and said she needed to go to the bathroom.

Sayori's Pov

I noticed Yuki walked off to the bathroom after talking to Zero, how cute they were together it's a shame Zero doesn't have the balls to ask her out! I grimaced as I heard whispers, "Oh good she's gone, that snob thinks she can talk to the night class and we can't! We'll see about that! Let's go steal her riding boots!" I grimaced I followed them without them noticing. The crept up into Yuki and my room. I ran in, "Get out of my, hey what's that smell?" everyone looked at bit sick then the smell went away, suddenly my heart started pounding and all I could think about was Zero Kiryu! "We're going, the girls giggled. I looked at the ground and saw some wet stains, eww they must have put some stuff in the carpet! I grabbed the detergent and sponge and cleaned up the strange substance. Good as new I thought smilling, suddenly I collapsed to my knees pictures of Zero appeared in my head, his lilac eyes shining, suddenly he was shirtless and saying these cheesy lines that made my heart flutter! What the hell is going on I thought my nose starting to bleed.

A/N Haha that was fun to write ,Leasie! 


End file.
